Sage of Ages - Give it up, All for you
by TheOriganalFanfictionWriters
Summary: 'I will give up my power' she turned to him 'I will give it up for you, because I love you' - Alicia, newest member of the Yogscast, falls in love with one of her colleagues, but she has so great a power, will she give it up for him? Make A Wish (ship name)
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Hey guys! And welcome to a YOGSCAST fic, and also the longest fic I will probably ever write. I am a little apprehensive, I know nothing about Yogtowers, in this story, it is a live in work in sort of thing. Don't flame or anything, I have a few oneshots ready, Sjips and all that fluff. Intro's too long already…

"…And I needed to know this because…?" Alicia glanced at Duncan

"It's interesting!" he shrugged and fell into step beside her.

"You! You think everything is interesting!" Alicia rolled her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. She unlocked her room in Yogtowers. Her first home, that wasn't in her parents' house, where she had lived all her life, was in Yogtowers. She found that… amusing. Alicia pushed the door open with her butt and set the box she was carrying on the bed.

"Want any help?" a feminine voice said from the door

"Hmm?" Alicia looked up. A short woman stood, leant against Alicia's doorframe.

"I'm Kim, Kim Richards!" she held out a hand. Alicia shook it.

"Alicia Sage, nice to meet you!" Alicia smiled. Kim smiled back. "Du- oh." Duncan had left the room, much to Alicia's annoyance.

"Want any help, I'm free." Kim repeated

"Yes, please" Alicia replied.

Kim came into the room. Alicia picked up another box and started rooting through it. She brought out a bag. Inside, six books, a bottle of what looked to Kim like fur and a small, stuffed wolf.

The two talked as they got things out of the boxes, and soon became friends. That night, Alicia and Kim recorded a video, Alicia's first video, of the yawhg with Lewis and Simon. This also brought Lewis and Simon to quite like Alicia.

The next day, when Alicia woke up, she noticed a small package on her desk. She rubbed her eyes and smoothed her frizzy, shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair out of her eyes. She carefully unwrapped the package. Alicia smiled. Inside the box, a packet of Jaffa cakes and a note.

_Alicia,_

_Meet me and Lewis in our recording studio, the place you went with Kim last night. We have things to talk about. Hope to see you there. About 10:00-ish?_

_Simon._

It was 10:05. Simon and Lewis entered the room and saw Alicia sat on one of the chairs, tapping at her phone

"Hey," Simon tapped her shoulder

"Oh hey, Simon, Lewis. What do you need?" she put her phone in her pocket.

"We just need to get a few things straight, your avatar, I'm Xephos, Simon's Honeydew, you know. We also need to make your little animated face, like this." Lewis pointed to the little animated picture of Hannah, with her cat hat and smiling face.

The day wore on, and Alicia mostly familiarised herself with Yogtowers. It got to about 6:00 and someone came knocking at Alicia's door. She opened it to a smiling Lewis. "Oh, hey, Lewis!" Alicia was surprised that he was coming to talk to her.

"Hi Alicia. I was thinking, since you are new around here, do you want to come to dinner with Hannah and me? Just something we do, you know, welcome any of our new staff." He shrugged

"I'd love to, give me a few minutes." Alicia shut the door as Lewis walked away. Alicia got herself a dress from her wardrobe. Looking in her mirror, she brushed her hair and put some eyeliner on. After fastening a necklace around her neck, she left her room. Alicia started to think about where they could be going. Lewis was dressed rather formally, so she assumed it would be a nice restaurant.

Ok, chapter one done! Please tell me if I have missed out ant of the members of the yogscast, if any spring to mind, I will include them in chapter two, if you leave their names in a review, or feel free to PM me. Anyways guys, thanks for watching, the next chapter should be up soon enough. Don't forget to R&R and F&F, and as always, I'm TheOriganalFanfictionWriters, and I hope you enjoyed!

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	2. Chapter 2- No Name

Alright, hey guys! Ch. 2 already! Short and in Lewis' point of view, just giving his opinion, and a full description of Alicia.

Alicia's strawberry- blonde hair hung in natural waves around her shoulders, her cheeks were always rosy. She had a small scattering of freckles around her nose that made her look like she was about 13. She was actually 28. Her button nose twitched when she smiled, and her eyes… he didn't want to get started on her eyes. Greener than envy itself, Alicia's eyes just looked like happy abysses. Lewis felt that if he looked into them for too long, he might fall into them and be lost forever.

The shortest chapter ever, I know. Next one up soon, I swear. Anyways guys, thanks for witching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F, and as always, I'm TheOriganalFanfictionWriters, and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 -Is it the start of something?

Alright, hey guys, and welcome to another chapter. Make a wish is my otp. If you don't know what otp means, get a life. Long one now! Make A Wish started with aliwis, then went to ali - wish, then make a wish.

The girls ate daintily and quickly. Alicia glanced at Lewis, then at Hannah. The trio left quickly and headed back to their rooms.

The next day, more videos. A couple of things with Kim, then Martyn asked Alicia to do a series with him, of course she agreed. After half an hour of filming and half an hour of editing, Alicia, Sjin and Sips played a little Minecraft. Well, a lot of Minecraft.

Lewis and Alicia started to spend quite a lot of time together, much to Hannah's annoyance. They'd even started a series together. Hannah hardly saw her boyfriend anymore. Nor Alicia. Alicia had seemed to get very popular. Almost everyone had at least one video featuring Alicia on their channel. Save Hannah. It was that night, however, that really did it for Hannah. Lewis and Alicia had been editing episode 20 of their play through of Ni no kuni. _And they fell asleep! Together._ Yes, it was in two different chairs, but it sent Hannah seething (like, asdfghjkl; lkjhgfdsasdfgvb gvycfhjtvucfynvgbysvcthnfv hgqjmn, bvcmnbhjytvrbhhrtnbjnm, seething…). She had walked into the room and woke the two with a half scream "Lewis! What were you doing…?"

Cliff-hanger… lol. Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F and I hope you enjoyed! I didn't smokebomb last chapter, so two today! You lucky things!

SMOKEBOMB! BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB! BYE-E!


	4. Chapter 4- The Fight

Alright, Hey guys! I suck at cliffies, especially if I know what will happen afterwards… ok, so the cover…. All will be revealed in the outro. Here goes the entire reputation of Make A Wish…

"Lewis, what are you doing?" Hannah half-screamed

"Hhm?" Alicia woke up and rubbed her eyes. Hannah glared at her. Alicia didn't seem fazed that she had just been sleeping leant up against someone else's boyfriend. The green eyed girl shook Lewis' shoulder gently. "Hey, Hannah's here…" she whispered. Lewis smiled at Alicia and stretched

"Yes, my darling…" he sounded sarcastic. Hannah sighed and vented her anger out upon the pair, but frankly, half of Bristol had most probably heard her.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Hannah clenched her fists

"What?" Lewis glanced at Alicia, telling her to leave

"Oh no, she's a part of this too, now what was that? Why are you spending so much time with her!?" Hannah yelled

"I don't see what you are so angry about…" Lewis cut in. That snapped Hannah.

"YOU DON'T SEE WHAT I'M SO ANGRY ABOUT, HUH? I'M ANGRY BECAUSE YOU SPEND NO TIME WITH ME AND PRETTY MUCH EVERY LIVING MOMENT WITH HER! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, BUT SHE SEEMS TO TAKE UP MOST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Well, maybe if you don't like us spending so much time together, you should leave." Lewis seemed calm. He put an arm around Alicia's shoulders.

"What?" Hannah spat

"Go. You are no longer a member of the Yogscast. This is insane. If you are jealous of me an Alicia, go. You are fired. Pack up your things and give me your keys by the end of today." Lewis nodded. Hannah glared at Alicia and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Seconds later, Martyn came out of his room.

"What was that?" he asked

"Let's just say, that you can tell everyone that Hannah won't be uploading a video any time… ever again." Lewis smiled. Martyn gasped as Lewis then shut the door on his room. "Alicia, now you have just witnessed that, you know…?" he shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, seeming nervous.

"Yes." Alicia whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him

Ooh-ohohohohoh! Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F and as always, I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters, and I hope you enjoyed! ATTENTIUON: THIS CHAPTER IS LATE BECAUSE I AM HALFWAY THROUGH SAT S AT SCHOOL!

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


	5. Chapter 5- Divaism

ALRIGHT! Hey guys! Chapter 5! Small time skips. The changes here will affect Alicia's character later in the story.

!*!*!*

The months passed and nothing really changed. Until one day, Alicia got a phone call, a phone call from her parents.

"You are coming home this instant! Don't think we don't watch your videos young lady! You have forgotten our rules already? Hhm? Pack your things and leave. No explanation. You have one hour!"

"NEVER." Alicia stated simply, slamming the phone down. She dropped her head into her hands sand sobbed. Lewis entered her room.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't have to leave…" he had heard.

"I know. I'm not. At least… not forever." A sly smile broke out on Alicia's lips.

Alicia left and started to carry out her plan. And all in one night.

When Alicia came back, Lewis couldn't describe how beautiful she looked. She'd streaked her hair bright pink, her nose had been pierced with a vivid blue gem, as well as her navel. The best thing, however, was the red arrow heart that had been tattooed on her right shoulder. The red arrow heart that bore the letters L+A. She had said that it had felt like years, yet she was only gone a day. Lewis silently agreed.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F and as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to read any of my other fics if you haven't already!

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


	6. Chapter 6- Pottery Class

Alright! Hey guys! Let's go, I'm buzzing.

!*!*!*!

-TIMESKIP!-

It was Alicia's birthday. Lewis had the perfect present. He knew it was cliché, but it was romantic, perfect for both of them. It was a pottery session.

Alicia felt like someone from a film, a rom com. It all felt too cliché, Lewis standing behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder, his hands overlaying hers and guiding them. He was good! The clay seemed to have a life of its own; it kept falling down, caving in on itself and Alicia and Lewis ended up falling over laughing, splashing clouded water at each other.

The end result didn't look too much like a pot, but Alicia displayed it on her mantle, with some replica plastic flowers inside. If she filled it with water, it would break. But she loved it, she loved it like it was a faithful old teddy bear.

On the night of Alicia's birthday, everyone went out for a couple of drinks. The events of that night were a blur, but when she woke that morning, she wasn't alone.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F and as always, I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters, and I hope you enjoyed!

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


	7. Chapter 7- Proposal

Alright! Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter! Ok, confession time. This is the last chapter in this story, then we will break out into some (drumroll please) SERIOUS ONESHOTTAGE (Dramatic TV show host voice)! There are some currently unnamed sequel(s) coming up, so don't worry! Oh, and once again, irl names! Mark is Turps and Sam is Strippin.

The weeks passed as they normally did. Recording, editing, even just plain having fun. Only, Alicia wasn't feeling too hot, specifically in the mornings. So she went to the doctor's office, to see that all was well. The results of the test shocked her. She still couldn't believe it…

Knowing that Sam was somewhat a night owl, Alicia turned his way when she couldn't sleep that night. He wasn't good for advice or any of that stuff, but he gave good hugs (Alicia couldn't lie on that matter), and he was a shoulder to lean on. As she approached his room, she started to wonder if she was going to the right person. Screw it, she thought, he's _Sam_, he'll get my vibe. Alicia knocked. Sam answered almost immediately. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hay gurl!" Sam smiled and stepped aside to let Alicia in.

"Rough day?" he asked, sitting on his bed.

"Rough day, rough night, rough feeling in my stomach for three different reasons… yeah." Alicia said sheepishly.

"Aww…" Sam spread out an arm and Alicia leant against him. The duo talked for a while until Alicia felt her eyes growing heavy and decided to go back to her own room.

She had to tell them. They would make her leave. Alicia was ready. She had a goodbye video already made for her channel. First she had to tell her parents. And the rest of the crew, for that. She had everyone gather in the meeting room and set up her camera. She wanted to save this moment forever. Her last with the ones she loved. Once everyone was into the room, Alicia set her phone onto speaker, but before dialling her mother's number, she stood.

"Guys," she looked Lewis in the eyes "I- I'm leaving…" this in itself caused uproar.

"But, why?" Mark asked, obviously surprised

"Ally? Are you okay?" Lewis asked

"Just listen…" Alicia whispered, tears already forming in her eyes. She hit the call button on her phone. Her mother's shrill voice answered. "Alicia, have you decided to come back yet?"

"No. I- I have some news… I- I'm… expecting." This caused even bigger upheaval than before. Out of all the people in the room, Lewis' face stood out. The mixture of happiness, excitement, and also sadness glowing in that expression stabbed Alicia's heart with knives of ice.

"Right then, you're leaving." Alicia's mother yelled down the phone. Alicia slammed the device onto the table and ran over to Lewis. She was sobbing before she reached him. He opened his arms and she ran into them. Given that Lewis was considerably taller than Alicia, he rested his chin on her head almost naturally. Alicia gripped the fabric of the sweater he was wearing like her life depended upon it. Lewis hardened his heart. Picking up Alicia's phone, he snarled "do you know how many people you will be effecting by making her leave? Her friends? Her _boyfriend?_ Alicia is 28; she can take care of herself." This earned a cheer of approval from everyone else.

"Uuh, Lewis! Aah!" Alicia was obviously in discomfort. Lewis turned to see her glowing. _Glowing?_

"Alicia!" he cried, running to her side. A flash of light, Lewis screwed his eyes shut. When he dared open them again, the light was low, a dim purple and blue glow illuminated the room. He heard Kim coughing, Duncan yelling something muffled. A deep yet shrill voice echoed throughout the cave (seemingly). "You are a sage." Towers of pink crystal came erupting from the ground. "You have let your feelings get in the way of your destiny. You are Alicia, Great Sage of ages, you may not love, and you must help to fight the great evil."

"No!" Alicia yelled, the fuchsia gems of her earrings glinting, her jade eyes shining an alien silver in the strange light. "Mother, I am not. I refuse to fight. I refuse not to love."

"Alicia, I won't get in the way of your destiny. Don't give up a gift for me…" Lewis cut in

"No, I will give up my power," she turned to him "I will give it up for you, because I love you, more than anything in the world. This is not a gift."

"I- it's a curse… isn't it, to you?" Lewis whispered

"yes." Alicia said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and picking up a crystal rock. She then threw it at the giant pillar. "GUYS!" She yelled, needing to over the crashing of the main tower starting to fall "THROW LOOSE PIECES AT IT! THROW NOW!" Soon enough, lumps of rock were flying from all directions.

"This is what I think to your stupid power amulet, too!" Alicia pulled her necklace off and threw it at what remained of the tower, shattering the red gem at the pendant. The lighting suddenly seemed very romantic. Something clicked in Lewis' mind. _Now._ He knelt, pulling the small blue box from his pocket. Flicking it open with a finger, he looked into Alicia's eyes. They both knew what was coming next. "Alicia Sage, the sage, will you make me the happiest man in the world, will you be my wife, Mrs Alicia Brindley?"

"What do you think, you dumb-dumb?" she whispered as Lewis slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Aww!" Kim said

"Paul, you still good?" Chris asked. Everyone turned in their direction. Simon struggled to hold back a snigger.

"I get emotional in these situations!" Paul protested, wiping tears from his eyes. Another flash of light filled the room.

"I'm glad that's over…" Lewis sighed

"Are you still for this?" Alicia asked

"For what?"

"I'm pregnant, what do you think?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" to that, Alicia had no answer. The supernatural activity was over, but the adventures of Make a Wish are far from over.

Yay! Anyways guys, thanks for watching, don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters, and I hope you enjoyed! So… Alicia's expectant! Now, my readers, is when I need you most! Please please PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE put any baby names you have in a review, for a boy and a girl, or feel free to shoot me a PM. Also, I will put a poll on my profile asking if it should be a boy or a girl, or twins ect. The wedding and birth are both coming up in another fic.

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


End file.
